A new beginning
by HPfan555
Summary: Harry/Ginny brought back together, and a new world for them to start.
1. The Rescue

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THIS IS MERELY FAN WRITING**

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 1: The Rescue**

Just moments ago, Harry remembered, he returned the Elder wand. Now, he was headed back with Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall to rejoin the others.

"HARRY!" George and Bill were running towards him, Bill continued, "Harry! It was a remaining Death Eater, he took Ginny! He said that you must meet him atop the highest tower to get her if you want to see her alive again!"

"Ron, Hermione, stay down here, I will go get Ginny."

And before they could protest, Harry was off, and before too long he was at the top of the astronomy tower. He saw the most terrifying sight: Ginny was on the ground, just lying there, breathing, but in bad shape.

"Ah, Potter. You came! Your little girlfriend here has been screaming so much, so I just had to shut her damn mouth, so pretty though, it's a pity I will have to kill her," threatened the death eater

The Death Eater raised his wand, to Ginny, "AVAD—"

"STUPEFY!" Harry attacked just before the man could finish the curse, and he was thrown against a pillar.

Wand still pointed, he walked over to the Death Eater. "You keep your hands off of her! Now, what is your name?"

"That does not matter. And though all the others were stupid enough to run, or get to Azkaban, I AM NOT! I WILL DESTROY YOU LIKE YOU DESTROYED MY MASTER!"

The Death Eater stood up, he advanced, wand raised.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" "EXPELLIARMUS"

The spells collided, as Harry's and Voldemort's once did, but this one, he was weaker. He lost grip of the curse, and his wand was disarmed by Harry, being flung right out of his hand, off the tower.

"STUPEFY!"

Harry's spell hit him, right in the chest. The Death Eater fell, over the railing of the tower. Over a hundred feet to the ground, body crushed.

"Ginny…" He went to Ginny's body, she felt warm. He loved the feel of her soft, flaming red hair. He loved her. "Ginny, please don't die… I want you, I shouldn't have left you, please wake, I love you…"

"I… Love… You too…" She awoke, Harry's heart leapt, they were both beaming at each other.

The door to the tower opened, the Weasley family entered along with Hermione holding Ron's hand. They were all relieved by the two they saw in front of them. Even Ron, who hated seeing any guy running to his little sister. They were relieved not just by them being alive, but Harry saved Ginny's life again, and the couple that only the sky was the limit.

"Let's get you two to the hospital wing," Mr. Weasley said.

"Even not being here this year, you manage to land yourself in the hospital wing again! You git," Ron said to Harry, causing them all, even George after the loss of his twin, to have a laugh together.

And so they went, on to the hospital wing.


	2. Celebrations

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Harry awoke the next day in the hospital wing, to what he thought was an angel. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny staring down at him, and they kissed.

"Good afternoon sleepy head!" She said, as he got to his feet, "everybody is downstairs, but, er, be careful. Charlie is here and he's the one you should be concerned on being with me. Ya know, big guy…"

"Shit… Well, I fought off Voldemort, but I seem to be scared of the older brothers of my girlfriend."

They laughed on their way to the great hall, and when they got there it was like a welcoming party for Harry, though Ginny's brothers were proud, they still seemed a little edgy on him being with their sister. Through all of this, they still said, "Out of any guy, Harry, we are glad it is a respectable man like you." And Molly and Arthur each pulled him into a hug and said how proud they were.

Harry pulled away, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders, saying: "So everybody, how about some firewhiskey?"

A good approval out of them all and they went off to Hogsmeade for drinks, where they ran into the teachers, each taking their time to see Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's.

"Potter, thank you for all you have done for this school, without you we may have been very well lost…" Said Professor McGonagell.

"I knew you could do it. M'boy!" Came Slughorn.

"Next round of drinks to Potter, Granger, and the Weasley's, our life savers!" Came Flitwick and Sprout.

So they rejoiced, enjoying the new time they had all together.

"Ginny," Harry turned to her, her eyes and beautiful smile looking at him, "I have been meaning to visit my aunt, uncle, and cousin now that it is all over. I would like you to come too."

"Of course I will!" She said, planting a kiss on Harry's lips. All around them their friends cheered, Harry forgot they were even there. Ron grunted, only to be smacked by Hermione, telling him to shut it, and then kissing him.

"Ok boys and girls save it for if we decide you can have alone time!" Joked Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, me and Hermione are coming with you and Ginny to your aunt and uncles," Said Ron.

"Ok fine whatever," Said Harry, too busy in conversation with Arthur about the "Intriguing" work of blenders.

And so, the party died down, the Weasley's including Harry and Hermione went back to the Burrow, with Hermione crashing in Ginny's room, and Harry passing out in the doorway of Ron's.


	3. The Return

Harry awoke the next morning and went down to the kitchen, to find everybody all ready for breakfast. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron already dressed and ready to go with Harry back to Number 4, Privet Drive.

About an hour later, all fed, they made their way, having Hermione apparate them to an area not too far away from number 4 where they would not be caught by muggles. When they finally got there, Ginny took Harry's hand, as he walked up to the house, Ron and Hermione following. He knocked.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Petunia answered.

"I Came here to tell you how I won, and for you guys to meet three people very special to me. We won't stay long, if you would not like us too—"

"No, please! Stay a while!" Petunia answered, who, along with Dudley, has really lightened up at the thought of Harry, especially after realizing he saved their skins. Vernon, though, still had difficulty.

So they moved to the den and sat down, Vernon watching tv, still digging into the buckets of ice cream. "Oh. Hello." He said.

Petunia and Dudley sat beside him on the sofa, "So, who are these you would like to introduce?" Petunia started.

"Aunt Petunia, first there are these two, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who have been with me since the beginning and always helped me. They are as close to a brother and sister I had of the wizarding kind. And this, is Ron's sister, Ginny. She is my girlfriend, and is a very powerful witch." Harry introduced them, then telling how his year was, what he did, how he defeated the most powerful dark wizard.

Finally, Vernon piped up: "Potter, I know I was very unfair to you, I don't know how we could at all deserve the protection you put on us…"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep in touch, because we still have a lot to be done now.

So, they spent the day all together, then the four went back to the Burrow, where they prepared for a finally decided year at Hogwarts, where Harry and Ron won't be taking classes, but helping rebuild, and Hermione and Ginny will finish their N.E.W.T.S.

A few days pass, they are on the train, and everything was finally back to normal.


	4. Christmas

Her body was against his, it was a powerful rush, the best Christmas at the Weasley's. It was just Harry and Ginny that mattered. He felt her, he loved it, her skin touching his. He kissed her. On the lips. On the neck. And then, they just laid there, late into the night. As Hermione told Ginny just the day before about her and Ron.

Then Christmas came, all were together and happy, but Ron and Harry had something up their sleeves that they had been planning with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a while.

"May we have your attention!" Ronald announced. Hermione was called to him, as Ginny called to Harry. Together, back to back each man stood, before their girlfriend each, the one they each loved.

They each shared their feelings, hand in hand to them.

"Will you marry me?" Both men said simultaneously.

The girls blushed, smiled, and looked happier than ever.

"Yes!"

They Weasley family was excited, finally they saw the youngest of their family grow up, preparing for marriage. Hermione hugged Ron and kissed him, Ginny hugged Harry, and kissed him likewise.

Charlie and Bill, George and Arthur, and Percy each welcomed Harry with handshakes and saying "Congratulations and welcome fully into the Weasley family."

Molly, Fleur, Angelina who was with George, and Percy's wife each came and hugged Hermione.

Finally, they took a picture of the couples to add in the Daily Prophet, which made a whole article, front page even, titled, "Saviors of the Wizarding World, now soon to be wed!"

Everyone seemed to be on top of the world the rest of the week. The weddings were set to be 2 months after Hogwarts Graduation, as now Ron and Harry are done with the work needed at Hogwarts, they have moved on to their Auror training. Hermione still felt the need to continue education, and Ginny was to finish her N.E.W.T.S.

Finally, break was just about over, Ginny and Hermione set off for the train back, saying goodbye and that they will write to Harry, Ron, and the rest of the family.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize these chapters are short, I may not have them so well done. I am trying to figure out how to continue the story but thank you to those supporting!**


End file.
